


drown

by lancetforAkita



Category: lancetforAkita
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 17:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancetforAkita/pseuds/lancetforAkita
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Drown

露琪亚死后，蕾姬·斯威特的生活忽而变得空荡而平静。春日的阳光和煦而温暖，人们常称此刻为暖春，河流解冻，万物复苏，但蕾姬·斯威特的一切都死在了此处，封在遥远的冰河之中。

她还是要去上课。军校的课不能请假。她还是要笑着面对一切，不能被别人发现她与露琪亚的秘密。同性之间的爱一旦被发现将处以极刑或从军做军妓。蕾姬·斯威特想过干脆一了百了，割断自己的手腕。但她没有那么做，她想让每个人为此陪葬，为爱，为自由和平等，还有露琪亚。

她去上文学鉴赏的课程。军校里仅有这一门非理性的课程可以选择，她坐在最后一排，将头埋在臂弯之间。风从窗口吹进来，吹的她头痛，她朦胧地睁开眼，桃花开了。

  


像是露琪亚，这样的女孩子——她写到，就是太阳，是光明。她坐在树下，听到脚步声，立刻合上笔记本。露琪亚本人就在桃花树下对着她笑。她说：“蕾姬，你在写日记吗？”

“嗯。”蕾姬·斯威特点点头，努力掩饰自己的尴尬。

露琪亚就在她面前，在桃花树下，伸手就可以触及。她穿着军礼服，人们常说她英姿飒爽，在每一门课上取得最高的成绩，不断出现于每个人的视野当中，她就是人人仰望的存在。但只有蕾姬·斯威特知道露琪亚真实的模样，她热爱美和自由，她的每一次努力都只是为了从这巨大的牢狱中逃离。她不会屈服，她不会断裂，她不会像蕾姬·斯威特那样伏在桌上哭泣。这是露琪亚，蕾姬·斯威特爱的人。

也是唯一爱着蕾姬·斯威特的人。

桃花树下，一片花瓣落在露琪亚的头顶，她乌黑的长发梳成马尾，头戴军礼帽。

蕾姬·斯威特记得每一个手指穿过她黑发的瞬间。

  


“死亡——”文学鉴赏的老师将声音拉长，“死亡，或是悲惨，或是凄美。它在说生命的凋零，而并非生命的再绽放。这是悲剧的要素，但绝不是那句‘死亡是我们的荣耀’。”

  


“死亡是我们的荣耀！”

年少无知时，蕾姬·斯威特曾与露琪亚一起，与一个学校的人一起宣誓。新生入学典礼上他们如此宣誓，每次活动前他们如此宣誓，还有另一句：“向伟大的帝国致敬。”他们重复说着一样的，毫无美感的话语。彼时蕾姬·斯威特悄悄向露琪亚投去目光，二人相视一笑。这足够抚平她内心的所有创口。

她们在宿舍里通过纸笔交流，因为会有窃听器。露琪亚如是写道：无意义的牺牲被美化了，蕾姬，你觉得呢？

蕾姬·斯威特回答：我不知道。

露琪亚写道：人的生命本该由自己主宰。死亡可以是凄美的，可以是悲哀的，但死亡的意义不该由他人决定。

露琪亚写道：我们只是帝国极权统治下的一颗棋子。

露琪亚写道：我等着和你一起离开的那天。

露琪亚写道：我爱你，蕾姬。尽管这样的爱不被允许。

  


“爱人的死亡常常伴随着心的死亡。”文学鉴赏的老师继续说，“在当下，人们丧失了对爱的感知能力。我们对帝国的情感是爱吗？不是。这样的情感只是崇敬与畏惧。爱是刻骨铭心的，爱可以割断皮肉，爱是猩红的、跳动的果实。”

“如今我们常常关注理性，帝国要求每个人理性对待一切，理性对待死亡，理性对待牺牲，理性对待自己的苦难。但是文学是感性的，爱是感性的，美也是感性的。这就是我们所欠缺的东西。”

“爱人的死亡常常伴随着另一个人的死亡。绝望在二者心底滋生蔓延。这就是情。”

蕾姬·斯威特终于，不可抑制地大哭起来。

  


有关于感性，爱和美，这些露琪亚追寻而又无法得到的东西，蕾姬·斯威特一开始并不理解。她与许多人一样观看战争的影片，积极寻找每一个反对分子，渴盼某一天为帝国献出自己的一切；因为蕾姬·斯威特知道，除了帝国没有人爱她。

但是，露琪亚不是这样说的。

帝国并不爱你，帝国从未爱过你，蕾姬。她说，如果真的爱你，它应该给你选择的机会，应该让你去过你想过的生活，而不是让你进入军校站军姿，被打骂。帝国并不爱你，它只想利用你，蕾姬。

那么，没有人爱我。

不，我可以爱你。露琪亚说。蕾姬，我可以。

但是同性恋是被禁止的。

你讨厌同性恋吗？露琪亚反问。

……不讨厌。

帝国没有爱你。露琪亚说，同性之间的爱也是爱。都是爱。它只是想要剥夺你的自由罢了。对吗？

……我不知道。

蕾姬。露琪亚叫她的名字。蕾姬·斯威特，现在看着我的双眼。那里有什么？

什么？

那里有你。她说。

  


“爱是不可以追根溯源的。”文学鉴赏的老师说。

  


对了。她们是怎么相爱的？蕾姬·斯威特一遍又一遍搜索问题的答案，但她的脑内只剩下一些残留的、有关露琪亚的记忆碎屑。她拼命重新读取这些记忆，想要翻找到一切的起源。她错了。爱本就没有起源。爱凭空而起，爱来自于过往的每个细节之中。

不然等等回去问一下露琪亚吧。她这样想。

然后，她注意到露琪亚已经不在了。

所有的、与露琪亚有关的过往都只存在于她的脑海里。只有她的脑海里，只有那里。什么都没有留下。影像，图片，什么都没有留下。只有那句虚假的口号还在回响——死亡是我们的荣耀。

她还记得露琪亚的笑容，她长而卷曲的睫毛，她蔚蓝如海的眼瞳，她身体的芳香，她手指的触感。若是将记忆向前翻动，蕾姬·斯威特看到的一概是灰黑色的过往，那里什么都没有，也没有色彩，但在某一天，她们第一次十指相扣。天亮了，斑斓的颜色从空中降落，将记忆涂抹出它本该有的模样。这就是她们之间萌生的情愫。

  


蕾姬·斯威特哭了，起先是身体阵阵抽搐，眼泪打湿制服，紧接着是无声的嘶吼，她哭不出声音。她在自己的脑内吼叫，她大喊，盖住周边传来的声响，直到喉咙嘶哑破裂，直到再也不能发出声音。眼泪一颗一颗掉落，堵住她的胸膛，堵住她的肺，她再也不能呼吸了。眼前又恢复了灰黑，露琪亚，露琪亚，她叫着，一遍又一遍，她无声地呼唤她的名字，可是没有人会应答。只有寒冬里尚未解冻的冰河。

一直到文学鉴赏的老师走到她身边，在众人的目光下拍了拍她的肩膀。

他说：“等一下来我的办公室吧，蕾姬·斯威特。”

她没有回话。也没有抬头。只是安静地伏在桌上，任凭自己的嘶吼声在脑内回荡，她想这样永远睡过去。她想就此与这个世界分离。她从来没有认为这里如此糟糕：露琪亚是被人害死的，因为一位军官想娶她为妻，她不从，于是军官为了保守秘密把她送向了必死无疑的战场。仅此而已。但没有人知道真相，没有人。每个人都在说她是为帝国献出了生命。只有蕾姬·斯威特知道，露琪亚是帝国腐朽制度的牺牲者。

蕾姬·斯威特短暂的十七年生命中，从未认为世界如此腐烂，好像一池带有污泥的血水，露琪亚沉下去了，在其间溺毙身亡。

没有人能理解她对露琪亚的感情。没有人。也没有人能理解她的恨。没有人。每个人都做着他们该做的事情，读书，训练，准备为帝国牺牲。

这里的一切都是那么冰冷。好像封闭的深海。她在海底挣扎，海水灌入她的口鼻，灌入她的胃和肺，她直恶心，想吐，无法呼吸，但是她什么都做不了。她是宽大海洋中受刑的一粒尘埃。

好像过了足有一个世纪那么久，下课铃声才响起。她已经不会再流眼泪了。她的双眼红肿，耳鸣依旧，她扶着桌子一步步向前移动，她不知道文学鉴赏的老师要对她说什么，或许是已经发现了她与露琪亚的秘密。

蕾姬·斯威特敲响了办公室的门。

她感到很奇怪：文学鉴赏的老师同时也是她科学理论课的老师。在讲述文学时，他温和细腻，讲述科学时，他又冰冷严肃。这样的双面人为何真实存在？

她走了进去。单人办公室格外宽敞。

他在那儿喝酒。

  


“我们走吧。”

“走去哪儿？”

“无所谓。逃离这里，去哪儿都好。”

露琪亚单手拉开易拉罐，泡沫喷涌而出。

“这是什么？”

“是啤酒，蕾姬，你要尝尝吗？”

她的眼中有长久不灭的星河。

  


  


“长官，抱歉……”蕾姬·斯威特对于检讨已经到了熟练的地步。但她的话被打断了。带金丝框眼镜的男人示意她坐下，两个人之间隔着一张办公桌。

“你哭了，蕾姬。”他说，“之前上我的课也是这样，你总是心不在焉的。”

“对不起……”

“不用道歉。”他说，“我知道你爱着露琪亚。”

蕾姬·斯威特身体一震，瞬间清醒过来。

  


她想起曾经看过处刑的场面。那对爱人直到死还紧紧牵着手。周围人叫好，欢呼，只有她和露琪亚呆站在原地。那时候，她感觉到了冷。她想：如果被凌迟处死的是我和露琪亚会怎样？我们能够牵着手直到死亡吗？

她一阵恶寒，随后被上级批评，问她为什么没有和其他人一样鼓掌。她尴尬地笑着，不停道歉，但就是没有说原因。她只能这样做，她多想——如果现在能够回到那个瞬间，她必定会站出来，到人们能够看到的最显眼的位置，然后大吼：你们不应该做帝国的奴隶！每个人的情感和生命都应该由自己掌控！随后再切开自己的脖颈，用喷涌而出的鲜血做纪念。

但现在晚了。露琪亚死了，只剩下胆小懦弱的蕾姬·斯威特一个人。

空气变得格外沉重。

  


文学鉴赏的导师，玛利诺维长官坐在蕾姬·斯威特的面前，没有笑容。他安静地喝着罐子中的啤酒，这是只有上层人士才能获得的享受，而曾经露琪亚喝到的不过是仿制品罢了。学生不能喝酒。

蕾姬·斯威特同样安静地等待一个反抗的机会。或许她要与面前的人搏斗，或许她马上就要结束自己的生命。无论哪个，她都不会有好结果。

玛利诺维长官有一副好皮囊，至少在私下，她总听女学生们窃窃私语。他的金丝边眼镜，他挺拔的身姿，他纤长的手指和白皙的皮肤。在这所学校里总被人当作隐秘的内容：既然此处禁止恋爱，那么更要禁止师生之间的恋爱，越是禁止就越刺激。大家不说出来，但对此心知肚明。

但在蕾姬·斯威特眼里，他只是一个知晓自己秘密的上级。他时而严肃，时而温和，让人摸不清他真实的想法。

他们这样沉默了很久很久，玛利诺维长官先开口了：“蕾姬，你有什么想说的吗？”

“没有。事已至此，我无可辩驳。”

“我不会告发你的，蕾姬。”他闭上眼，好似是在笑，“这是爱。爱应当被尊重，被歌颂。”

“你想要从我这里得到什么？”

空气之间尽是凛冽的利刃。蕾姬·斯威特放弃了掩饰，她知道，她对面的男人想以她的秘密要挟她。可是，他又怎么会知道自己与露琪亚相爱的事？她想不通。

“这是对长官该有的态度吗？”他不紧不慢地说，“我什么都不要。现在不要。你对我没有什么意义。我只是表达我微弱而无足轻重的同情而已。我知道露琪亚为何而死——”

“你看，这里烂透了。”

玛利诺维长官睁开眼，鹰似的灰色眼眸中映出蕾姬·斯威特的影子。他又重复了一遍：你看，这里烂透了。而蕾姬·斯威特却注意到了他的肩章，那是高级将领才会有的肩章。他应该有许多荣誉，在这个等级森严的社会当中，他应当可以呼风唤雨。

但如今他说这里烂透了。

“露琪亚死得毫无意义。对吗？”

  


她想起来了。最后一刻，露琪亚接到去向前线的通知书，但没有告诉蕾姬·斯威特。这一切成为了露琪亚一个人的秘密，她只是留下了一张字条：活下来，改变它。

  


“对。毫无意义。”而蕾姬·斯威特的眼泪又开始向下掉，“露琪亚死得毫无意义，这里也已经腐烂了。你说的没错。”

“我会帮你的。蕾姬。”玛利诺维长官将啤酒罐递给她，“不要难过，做出改变需要很长时间，我们——你和我，都那么相似。我等待你毁掉这里的那天。”

“不要忘记写文学鉴赏课的作业。”他又补充了一句。

“什么作业？”

“写你爱的人。”

  


  


人们常称此刻为暖春。暖春里，蕾姬·斯威特永远失去了一个人。她写到，她是我的阳光。我眼里的无数色彩。桃花树下绽放的笑容。她是这一生唯一爱着我，也是我唯一爱的人。

人们常称此刻为暖春。但对蕾姬·斯威特来说，此刻必然是寒冬。与露琪亚有关的一切被封在寒冬中，春天永远不会到来。这是蕾姬·斯威特十七岁那年所经历的诸多事物之一。

她写到：她有乌黑而柔软的发，洁白有弹性的皮肤，她的唇很好看，她笑起来满目星河，她是受人敬仰的人。她站在演讲台上演讲，我安静地看着她，好似遥不可及的漫天星辰。最后，漫天星辰来到了我的身边。但我却没能留住她。

她叫我改变，而并非屈服。她叫我去改变，而不是以死亡做结局。她叫我改变，她才是理性的人。她是理性与感性的结合体。

我不过是胆小懦弱的人之一。

蕾姬·斯威特捏爆了啤酒罐。

  


  


  


  


此后，玛利诺维长官依然教授她的文学鉴赏课。她才明白：有权力就可以为所欲为，但触碰到权力的瞬间便会腐烂。玛利诺维长官在课堂上读了她的文章，但是没有提到她的名字。他夸奖她的文字，夸奖她背后的感情，他是笑着的，温柔的。一转眼她又去上科学理论课，那个男人，玛利诺维，同样站在讲台上，带一副金丝框眼镜，不苟言笑，冰冷到了极点。他还会批评没有听课的蕾姬·斯威特，与那个文学鉴赏课的老师判若两人。紧接着他就会说：下课到我办公室来。

一来二去，蕾姬·斯威特去了很多次他的办公室。谈话内容大致上都是一样的，或者根本就没有谈话。玛利诺维在办公室抽烟，蕾姬·斯威特说，办公室禁止抽烟。玛利诺维就笑到：规则是人定的。没有人监视制定规则的人。

蕾姬·斯威特无话可说。许多个同样的午后他们坐在一起喝酒，她喝到昏天黑地，喝到吐出猩红的血来，那时天旋地转，脚步不稳，她才能短暂的忘记露琪亚。

有一次她喝得太多，吐过之后没有办法去上课。玛利诺维将她抱到办公室的床上，然后发消息给那几位老师，告诉他们蕾姬·斯威特不能去上课了。在床上的蕾姬·斯威特隐约听到他的声音，她知道他在帮自己。原因尚且不明。

她不想去上课，也不想去训练，更不想回到那间只有她自己的房间。那里本该有露琪亚，现在，什么都没有了。她曾经哭喊着请求不要将露琪亚的东西丢掉，但是那些人依然冷漠地扔掉了所有露琪亚存在过的证据。现在，那间屋子里只有冰冷而盛大的寂寥。

她醒过来之后，玛利诺维正坐在办公桌前读书。夕阳穿过狭窄的窗，染红他的办公桌，蕾姬·斯威特睁开哭的红肿的眼，说道：“你替我请假了吗？”

“对长官要用敬语。是的，我已经和他们说过了。”

“我不想去训练了。”她说。“我想住在这儿。永远住在这儿。”

“你这是在逃避。”玛利诺维合上书本，皮靴踩踏地面发出声声脆响。他走到床前来，蕾姬·斯威特正蜷缩着身体，“露琪亚会希望你逃避吗？”

“这与你没有关系。”

“这与我有关系。”他说，“蕾姬，你忘了吗？只要我想，你和露琪亚的身份马上会暴露。”

玛利诺维再度露出了笑容。不同于文学鉴赏课的笑容，不同于科学基础课的冰冷，他笑得让人不寒而栗。蕾姬·斯威特的猜测没有错，从一开始，他就在要挟自己。

“你到底想要什么？”她近似于咬牙切齿地问。

“不用担心。现在你没有必要知道。”他说，“去上课吧。晚上你可以住在这儿。”

最后蕾姬·斯威特也没能知道他究竟想要的是什么。据她所知，军官想要拥有的无非是权力，性和金钱。但看起来玛利诺维不想要其中任何部分。权力他有。金钱他有。看起来他拒人于千里之外的模样又不像是会想要女人。

她去上训练课，比平日里更无精打采，刚刚被酒精浸泡过的头颅此刻像生了锈。她的动作总比别人慢，也因此被骂了无数遍。她心里窝火，但又不敢说，她不像从前可以忍受来自于教官的暴力，她现在是她自己，她的灵魂里多了露琪亚的部分。

她第一次注意到露琪亚是因为她被体罚，她站军姿站的累了，稍微动了动，便被拳打脚踢。她蜷缩在地上，捂住头，听着来自于四面八方的咒骂，突然间有一个声音刺破了空气。

“住手吧。”露琪亚说，“这样下去，她会受伤的。”

“好啊，你护着她，既然这样，你们一起去操场上罚站！”

“我无所谓。”露琪亚眼神坚定，“我认为，您不应该这样对待新生。”

“你这是在质疑学校的规定？”

“规定是人定的，规定为人服务。”露琪亚说着，伸出手，“而不是用规定伤害人。”

如今，蕾姬·斯威特没能成为第二个露琪亚。她依然在被教官训斥，膝盖被狠狠踢了一脚，紧接着在不同的咒骂声中，拳头迎面而来。

她躲过了。

她伸出手，接下了教官的一拳。气温骤降，训练的学生也傻愣在原地。没有人会反抗教官，反抗的下场是被惩罚得更惨，他们已经这样过了两年，早该习惯才对。但是蕾姬·斯威特不同。她的腹部被一记飞踢击中，紧接着她爬起来，又被打趴在地，她用手肘护住头，好似从前，但露琪亚不会再来拯救她。于是她趁机抓住教官的腿，趁他重心不稳，一个翻身站起反击。她的拳头结结实实打在了帝国军事学院教官的脸上。蕾姬·斯威特终于露出了微笑。她知道结局是什么。但她不怕。就像露琪亚知道结局是什么但也从未害怕一样。

她也要变成那样的人。

太阳升起，照耀万物，尽管此刻仍是繁星点点的夜晚。蕾姬·斯威特的眼里重新有了色彩，红色的。黑色的。军服，眼睛，血。她看到的事物重新有了色彩。

好景不长，几个邀功的学生冲上来把她抓住。教官活动了下手腕，准备反击。蕾姬·斯威特仍旧笑着。这是她自己做出的选择，这是她自我意识的决定。无论悲惨或欢快，都是她自己导致的结局。

她闭上眼，拳头没有落下。

她听到了熟悉的皮靴踩踏地面的声音。玛利诺维长官就在不远处。金丝框眼镜，黑色皮制军帽下一双灰色的眼眸正盯着她。

“你闯祸了。”他叹气道，“和我回去。”

学生们松开了手，教官怒视着她。玛利诺维长官抓着她的手腕，一直把她带到办公室里，两个人谁都没说话。

“这与你无关吧。”

关上门之后，蕾姬·斯威特先开口了，“这是我自己做的决定，我挨打也好挨骂也罢，都是我应得的。与你无——”

刹那间她只觉得后背一阵剧痛，然后发现自己已经被按在了墙上。办公室的门紧锁，两个人之间保持着绝对暧昧的姿势。玛利诺维几乎要与她贴在一起。

“蕾姬·斯威特。”这是他第一次念出她的名字，“你如果想改变，就别这么爱出风头。我不能什么都护着你，明白吗？更何况我没有从你这里获得任何东西。”

“那你现在可以获得了。”她直视着他，一字一句地说，“你想要什么。你说吧。”

没有话语，接下来的是亲吻和衣物解开的声音。

没有话语。沉默之间流淌着腐烂的诸多气息。她的上衣被解开，她没有反抗，她发觉自己在猩红的血水里下沉，一身肮脏的污泥。

没有话语。他摘下了眼镜，将她压在身下，以近乎暴力的形式解开所有束缚，他触碰到她的皮肤，蕾姬·斯威特，这个名字在沉默之中增生。玛利诺维的身体变得燥热，但蕾姬·斯威特就像死了的人偶似的，由他摆布。

  


他们度过了复杂的一晚，有汗水，有情欲。高潮前她看见的全部都是露琪亚的笑容，有个男人在侵犯她的身体，有个女人在占有她的心灵。她只爱露琪亚一个人。她，现在正在缓慢下沉。蕾姬·斯威特。你糟透了。她对自己说。

玛利诺维从那张狭窄的单人床上下来，点燃一支烟：“你为什么不反抗？”

“你又为什么想睡我？”

“你先回答我。”

“你先回答我。”

“因为你说得对，我不能现在就去死。”

“你还记得我曾经和你说，这个世界烂透了吗？你应该很好奇，为什么我这样的人还身居高位。对了，因为我也一样烂透了。人有了权力就会腐烂，现在，我腐烂了。”

他在烟雾缭绕中开口说：“我会给你所有。你要的自由，权力，我都给你。我只要你为我推翻所有。还有——”

“我早就爱着你，蕾姬·斯威特。尽管我知道这样的爱不会被允许，但是，在权力面前，爱是多么微不足道啊。”

  


  


“我爱你，蕾姬。”

“我也爱你，露琪亚。”

  


  


这就是蕾姬·斯威特十七岁腐烂的生活。她在赤红的污水中溺死，但还留有最后一点点气息。一个叫做玛利诺维的男人打碎了常规，她不再像从前一样去上课。她只是躺在他的房间里，计划何时能够炸掉这座楼。每个夜晚，她在玛利诺维的身下承欢，他们十指相扣，但她想的只有露琪亚，也只会叫出露琪亚的名字。任何人冲进她的世界都不会再占有一席之地。因为心脏这个最重要的位置已经在某天永远献给了叫做露琪亚的人。

她爱她胜过一切。可是爱没有用。爱只是爱，仅此而已。爱没有办法救她出去，没有办法给她自由。什么都没有，只会促使她向下堕落。腐烂的猩红血水渗入她的骨子里，她与玛利诺维交合时仍旧感觉自己在下沉，他们明明融为一体，但她却觉得思维在与肉体分离。尽管口中的呻吟愈发厚重。她烂透了。他也是。

有时候她去上玛利诺维的课，她表现的像普通学生，他也表现的像普通军官。夜里他们又再度结合，他是腐烂的，她是绝望的，彼此都在猩红的血水中下沉，一直沉到无光的水底。玛利诺维喜欢在做爱时叫她的名字，在她的身上留下吻痕，但是她只会表现得像个死人。蕾姬，蕾姬，他一遍又一遍小声呢喃，蕾姬，我爱你。他说。

但是蕾姬·斯威特的眼里仅仅有露琪亚一个人。

  


  


蕾姬·斯威特引发那场爆炸时，她十八岁。她已经受够了被玛利诺维当成情人的日子，每天被绑住双手在他身下喘息。她终于有了自己的决定。一场大火，一场爆炸，军事学院在蕾姬·斯威特和玛利诺维长官的共同策划下毁之一炬。她还记得那天她走出了学校，人们在她身后哭喊，她却只觉得这声音曼妙而动听。她疯了，在腐烂的污泥中，她找到了自己的容身之处。

猩红的火蛇在空中摇摆，随即又将乌黑的夜空点亮。那时，风很大，蕾姬·斯威特脱掉了自己的军装外套，它被卷进火焰中，烧的仅剩下一点点灰烬。她没有回头。她知道会有人来抓她。没有灯的前路，忽而被明亮的火光照得通红，好像刚刚在熔炉中烧红的铁。蕾姬·斯威特的眼里有了光。火焰在她身后跳动，烟火在她身后绽放。她面对着被照亮的黑暗，亲吻写有那个名字的纸条。露琪亚。对不起。她说着，缓缓松开手，纸条如同飞鸟腾空而起，在空中划出漂亮的弧线。冰冷的夜被火焰烧出了炎热的温度。她这才肯停下脚步。

回过头时，火光在她的眼里舞蹈。蕾姬·斯威特笑了。所有人都在拿枪对着她。她不会再害怕。因为她身前有火，身后有光，因为在广阔的夜里她能够看清路面。因为她曾经一把火烧了这腐烂的地方。因为在火焰里，她看到了一个人。

露琪亚正对着她微笑。

  



	2. drown/after

drown/after

星绚，他说。他在纸上写下“Hoshiaya”几个字。我的名字是艾尔文·星绚。但我更希望你能叫我艾尔文。

审讯室里只有阴冷的光。有时候，蕾姬·斯威特庆幸她在军校受了那么多毒打，这至少能让她现在不会轻易屈服。透过巴掌大的窗子，她看到了雪。雪花黏在玻璃上，随即融化。外面没有太阳，几盏看不清楚的灯在风雪之中顽强地亮着。  
蕾姬·斯威特想起曾经的每一个冬日，她所在的学校位于南方，那里没有雪，只会下雨，到处都是令人厌恶的潮湿。露琪亚说，要寒冷，就干脆寒冷得彻底些，像这样的冬天才是真的煎熬。蕾姬缩在被子里点头，她们会一起喝一杯热咖啡，露琪亚的身体比起她还要更加温暖些……  
你究竟为什么放火？警官一遍又一遍问，将注射器针头扎进她的皮肤，再将药物一点点推到她的血管当中。她摇头，她什么都不说。玛利诺维长官曾经为她注射过这种药物，人体会逐渐对其产生抗性，蕾姬·斯威特也不例外。她只感觉到天旋地转，好似所有东西都被人揉成了一团。警官站在她的面前，重复询问道：你究竟为什么放火？  
因为恨哪。她想，还能是因为什么呢？  
我没放火。蕾姬·斯威特也一遍又一遍回答。这是玛利诺维协助她时对她的告诫：绝对不要承认是你在放火。绝对不要承认。这样她至少可以活下来。  
她看到瘦高的警官脸上有一颗痣，充满污泥的血水池还是老旧的模样；她看到扭曲的色彩里出现一张脸，白昼时曾有流星划过；警官重复道，你为什么放火？为什么？巴掌如同雨点似的落下了。蕾姬·斯威特感觉到了冷，她知道，下雪了，尽管她已经看不清任何事物。雪不仅仅在窗外，还在她心中。  
气温此刻正在冰点之下。

路面结冰了，一层薄冰。军靴踏上去，冰发出微小的呻吟，随即碎裂开来。玛利诺维这才知道，气温已经降到了冰点之下。  
他拎着公文包的手微微泛红。首都的居民很少见到穿着制服的军官，于是纷纷侧目。玛利诺维只是沿着那条普通的人行道向前走，穿过一家百货商店，穿过一座公园，有小彩灯装饰的显示屏正亮着，女播音员的声音在城市上空盘旋：我们在某处的战争取得了胜利，帝国荣耀不灭。  
雪花落在了他的眼镜片上。  
为帝国而献身的将士们，他们的光辉将永远为人铭记。广播说道。玛利诺维摘下眼镜，缓慢地擦拭。行人绕过他继续向前，小孩子与成年人一样吵闹。帝国的明天将是辉煌而美好的，我们终将战胜卑鄙的敌人。玛利诺维缓慢、缓慢地擦掉融化的雪花，更多的雪花落在他的外套上、帽子上，还有皮靴上。为了帝国，为了胜利，为了美好的明天。小孩子重复道：为了帝国！为了胜利！雪越下越大了。接下来播报一则新闻，有关西13区军校火灾事件……  
玛利诺维的手指停顿了一下。  
小孩子安静地离开了。只是，显示屏上，女播音员依旧没有表情，就像被人写好的程序。声音从城市上空传来，雪的确越下越大了。  
“目前根据调查，此次火灾属于意外事故，各部门已经加大了对军校建筑安全的排查力度。相关人员已经被革职处理。帝国不会允许类似破坏和平稳定的事情再度发生……”  
玛利诺维重新戴上眼镜。  
都是谎话。

“都是谎话。”  
透过女军官身后的玻璃墙，他看到外面在飘雪。冬天到了。首都总是这样，一到冬季，温度降下来之后窗子会结霜，雪花落到上面缓缓融化，一滴冰冷的水滴落到人行道上。  
玛利诺维揉揉自己已经发红的双手。外面亮着星星点点暖黄色的光，好像冰冷宇宙里忽而亮起的繁星。新年快要到了。他想。对面三十层的大厦顶端有一个显示屏，广播里的女声永远环绕在城市上空，像是捏着你的耳朵逼迫你去听，显示屏也存在于各处，强迫你睁开眼，强迫你去看。人们可以看，可以听，唯独不可以说。这就是生活在当下的必然法则。  
女军官没有翻开过一次玛利诺维的报告书，她的手指敲打着桌面。她又重复了一遍那句话：都是谎话。玛利诺维，在你负责的范围内发生了这么大的事件，给我一个解释。  
“我的解释就在桌面上。您一次都没有翻开过它。”他将字句之间的间隔拉长，“您认定了我在包庇蕾姬·斯威特，对吗？”  
“我不需要看。我知道你的报告内容，这是一起事故，蕾姬·斯威特是你的学生。但现在特工已经报告给了我，蕾姬·斯威特是你的女友。”女军官微微扬起头，冰冷的双眼蔑视着面前的人。  
“蕾姬·斯威特从来就不是我的女友。”  
“那是你的什么人？”  
“我的情人。”  
他近乎确信——不，他就是确信。他笃定地说，蕾姬·斯威特是他的情人。他们之间没有爱，一点都没有。  
“情人。”女军官像是听到了她厌恶的词汇，但她的眼里闪过喜悦的光，“真像是你的作风。玛利诺维。”  
“我可从来没有包庇过任何一位……情人。”  
他说话的时候，身体略微前倾。他看到女军官的脸上浮现了笑意；这来自于她对他错综复杂的情感。玛利诺维的手指不再泛红，他十指交叉，目光穿过女军官，锁定在远方沉默的夜深处，他想起蕾姬·斯威特乌黑的发。那些缠绵的瞬间像挥之不去的诅咒。  
“我还是建议您阅读我的报告。您知道我从不是那种依靠情感做事的人，我们都一样。情人没有了可以再换，可我没傻到会将自己的命也搭进去。”  
“玛利诺维。”女军官呼唤他的名字时，无法掩饰她心中的波动。此时她的眼角已有细小的皱纹，他们都不再年轻了，“两年前你的学生犯了罪。现在你的学生又是纵火案的嫌疑人。我们都会进行类比推理，你应该也明白我的意思。”  
“嗯。”  
他闭上眼，轻声应道。  
女军官的眼里不再有爱意。她的目光也逐渐变得凛冽，或许她才意识到他们不可能与从前一样并肩前行。  
“所以我甚至有理由怀疑你背叛了帝国。”  
“背叛。”玛利诺维不紧不慢地摩挲着手掌，两个字被他咀嚼后又原封不动吐出。一架飞机刚好飞过天幕，居民楼的一盏灯刚好亮了起来，“您选择了放弃科研工作，坐到办公室里。”  
他竖起一根手指。  
“因为我们都知道，我们可以听，可以看，但不可以说。既然不可以说，我们就没有办法追求真理。您要说：既然如此，还不如选择活得自在些。所以您变成了帝国的人。您才背叛了科学。”  
“……因为帝国研究院的所有人，应当追随真理，而非追随帝国。”

“老师……不，长官。”他立刻改口说，“我想进入帝国研究院。”  
剥开玛利诺维记忆的第一层皮，是他二十四岁刚来当教师的时候。玛利诺维不喜欢在课后为别人解答问题，他下课后从来都是头也不回地离开。但一个叫做艾尔文·星绚的学生几乎每节课都有能够让他停下脚步的方法。第一次，艾尔文说：老师，作业太简单了，我想学得更多。第二次，艾尔文说：老师，关于您在课上讲过的问题，我有一些新的想法。第三次，艾尔文说：老师，我阅读了您写的论文。  
玛利诺维开始注意这个学生，他喜欢叫他星绚。因为这个姓氏读起来有些别样的风味。而且他几乎不称呼玛利诺维为“长官”。他叫他老师。老师，一个令人怀念的词。  
剥开玛利诺维记忆的第二层皮，是他做出二选一抉择的十六岁。他放弃成为军官，转而攻读生理学。他与家里人彻底决裂，依靠奖学金生活。实验器材和数据不会说谎，他想，电子天平、分光光度计、显微镜不会说谎。他们就在那儿，不会大喊帝国万岁。几年以后他如愿以偿地进入了帝国研究院，他忽然意识到一个事实：尽管数据不会说谎，可人会说谎。好比在报纸上夸大产量，吹嘘军事成果，实验室里弥漫着越来越多谎言的味道。  
走进帝国研究院，正大门上挂着真理二字。玛利诺维凝视着它，他知道这里的多数人都不会说谎，仿佛是暴风雨中一间可以躲藏的小屋。他们可以看，可以听，在这里也可以说实话。可他们周围藏着许多双眼睛，还有许多双手。玛利诺维的记忆在此处断了一瞬，之后他与他的同事吵了一架，便离开了。那是玛利诺维第一次有如此强烈的情感波动，他忽然发觉自己是如此天真。  
诚如剥开他记忆的最后一层皮他所见到的他的童年。他见过了太多死亡，太多谎话，太多奉承。血和笑容挤在一起，变成扣住他的枷锁。于是他选择了躲避，躲在实验室，沉默的空气里只有药物和数据，图表挂在墙上。他们在那儿的前几年可以说真话，后几年，一位同事升职之后逼迫他们说假话：图表不见了，数据改变了，一排排的文字都不再是真实的。他们对外宣称研究取得了极大突破。之后他们做人体实验，玛利诺维在椅子上睁开眼，人们在叫喊，灯光惨白。这里没有血，也同样没有笑容，只有无处可逃的纯白。  
几个月后他拿到勋章，与同事吵了一架，主动申请去军校教书。他最后离开时，真理二字在阳光的照耀下泛着光。  
他想起那些将一改写成五，将五改写成十的日子。他想起读过的诗和唱过的歌，远方在冬季河面会结冰。那位同事对他说过想要尝试着改变，他想起环环相扣的许多事物，他想起小时候暗自下定决心要改变，记忆的最后一层皮被剥开之后只有猩红柔软的内核，在那里他发觉自己逐渐腐烂了。  
他遇见艾尔文时，才刚刚二十四岁。艾尔文·星绚在生物化学方面很有天赋。他们偶尔坐在一起讨论细胞代谢，提到一种人造物对受损器官修复的促进，那时候艾尔文说，那样他们就有机会再上战场了。他们彼此都沉默了。太阳还没有缓缓沉落，但每个人都在逐渐沉落。玛利诺维叹了口气。  
所以他给出了回答：“不要来研究院。那里与学校一样。你可以听，可以看，唯独不可以说。星绚，放弃吧。”

“放弃吧！”警官大喊道，蕾姬·斯威特已经看不见他的脸了。她只知道外面在飘雪，而她本人冷得不停发抖。仅存的最后一丝理智告诉她，她不应该这样冷，这句话在她的脑海里浮现了一瞬，最后一点点理智也消失了。她在椅子上拼命挣扎，大喊，刺骨的冰冷让她全身战栗。她穿了一件沾满鲜血的衬衫，头发刚刚被冷水淋湿。可是她不该这样冷，冷到每个部位都在疼痛。蕾姬·斯威特终于、终于开始流眼泪了。可是冰霜凝结在她身上，直到她的眼泪也变成冰。她颤抖得愈发厉害，甚至听不清警官的声音。  
皮靴踩踏着地面，门外有两个人在争吵。蕾姬·斯威特止不住地嘶吼，声音传遍走廊，传到那个人的耳朵里。  
“让我进去。”他说。  
“您不能进去。”警官说，“这是嫌疑犯。”  
“但我是你们的上级。服从命令！”  
“可是……”  
玛利诺维直接推开了门口的警官，直冲了进去。他将外套脱下来披在蕾姬·斯威特的身上，那双碧绿的眼眸再也不如从前清澈。她努力蜷缩着身子。  
“把锁打开。”  
“不，您不能……”  
玛利诺维第一次拔出手枪。所有人都站在原地。几秒钟后，那警官才解开了蕾姬·斯威特手腕和脚踝的锁。玛利诺维将她抱起来，但蕾姬·斯威特依旧冷得发抖，仿佛身处极地冰窟。  
她在他的车后座上睡了一觉。她梦到自己在坠落，坠落，划破空气，最后沉入极地的深海中，她的皮肤被细小的冰晶穿刺，血管凝结，血液不再流动，她的肌肉无法收缩，她的身体逐渐变得冰冷而僵硬。  
她在坠落，一直坠落。  
直到一声巨响将她叫醒，蕾姬·斯威特裹着玛利诺维的大衣冷得发抖。她吐出一口气，以为会有白雾，可车里分明就是温暖的。她却感觉不到温暖。  
“没事的，前面出车祸了。我绕路走就好。你睡吧。”玛利诺维轻声说。  
“我好冷。”蕾姬·斯威特颤抖着吐出几个字。  
“冷？为什么？”玛利诺维转过头来看了她一眼，随即一个想法在脑内生成，“他们是不是为你注射了什么东西？”  
“对……”  
他们谁都没有说话，玛利诺维忽而也感觉到冷。  
“蕾姬……”  
“嗯？”  
“对不起。”他说。  
“什么？”  
“我来晚了……”

“我来晚了。”艾尔文·星绚脱下外套，换上白色实验服。机器发出微小而吵闹的震动声，玛利诺维正靠窗翻看一本诗集。  
“您还会读诗吗？”艾尔文好奇地盯着他手中的书，那首诗的开篇是这样的：我沉入猩红的海。  
而此时一丝光正穿透了玻璃落在书页上。玛利诺维将书本递给艾尔文。诗集的名字是《觉醒》。那是艾尔文·星绚生平第一次触碰到诗，文字宛若滚烫的咒语，将他的心烧灼出赤红的痕迹，韵律敲打他的耳膜，对着他的情感重重一击，那些字句便篆刻在他的每一个细胞上。  
玛利诺维打开机器之前，艾尔文合上了书。他的手指紧紧捏住封面，好像怕它逃走。玛利诺维淡漠地看他一眼，说道：“如果你喜欢，这本诗集给你也无妨。”  
“这样真的好吗？”  
“你没有读过诗吗？”  
玛利诺维将实验内容贴在白板上，钥匙缓慢转动，他打开试剂柜。药品标签上贴着他的名字：L.玛利诺维。他将试剂瓶放到实验台，而艾尔文依旧握着那本书。  
“图书馆里没有诗。”他说，“图书馆里没有艺术。”  
“如果你想看，我办公室里还有一些。”  
玛利诺维的书来自四面八方。现今的帝国，一本书出版要经过重重审查，死亡必须是伟大的、光荣的，抒发的情感必须是积极向上的，战争也必须是正义的。诗和小说这种没有意义的东西也很难发表。久而久之，一切都变了，没有人愿意再去写作。学校里的文学课也成为了帝国洗脑用的工具。  
特工盯着每一个作者和读者。写作是罪过。传播非法书籍也是罪过。  
他们都沉默了。

在那间房子里，他们都沉默了。蕾姬·斯威特蜷缩在沙发上，这是个布置得简洁的屋子，客厅里只有电视和沙发。玛利诺维在阳台上抽烟，烟雾缓慢飘向雪夜的深处。蕾姬·斯威特依旧感觉冷，玛利诺维确信，她因为一次性被注入过多的药物而受到了损伤。他盯着夜空深处，二十八岁的末尾，他忽然感受到了疼痛。在他腐烂的同时，他的骨头、他的内脏，全都一起溶解腐化，这时候他想变回正常的模样，已经来不及了。蕾姬·斯威特曾认为这里是一片血红的污水塘，现在他明白了这句话背后的意思。他就在那水塘里悄然腐烂着，直到二十八岁的一个雪夜，他才发现自己真的已经烂透了。  
他究竟能做什么呢？玛利诺维一遍又一遍问自己，先是艾尔文·星绚，然后是蕾姬·斯威特。可是蕾姬与艾尔文不同。几分钟前他还可以容忍自己因为欲望而占有自己的下属，因为他的父亲，他的叔叔，他的亲人们就是这样做的。现在他开始头痛——他是否不应该这样对蕾姬·斯威特？她是否真的能够得到自由？她会开心吗？她想要报仇，他帮助了她，可是他同时也夺走了她的许多事物。这样算是触碰到自由的一角吗？

“自由……死亡是自由吗？”艾尔文捧起热咖啡，他的眼里有了光，“自由的人可以说真话，我们是不自由的吗？”  
“你也可以这么认为。”玛利诺维将学术期刊盖在脸上，“所以别加入帝国研究院。我从前以为，至少我去了那里可以自由些，也不用再每时每刻赞美帝国，但我错了。”  
“您在办公室里说这些，不怕被监听到吗？”  
“没有人能动我。”他说。  
“为什么？”  
“秘密。”玛利诺维冷哼一声，又将期刊拿下来放回桌子上。那一页刚好讲的是人体再生计划，他忍不住多看了几眼，“科学已经崩溃了。起初我们做研究，不需要说谎，后来我们必须要在数据上造假，而且，他们……”  
说到这里，玛利诺维突然停住了。  
“怎么了？”艾尔文·星绚还在等待下文。  
“不。没什么。”  
他没能对他说实话，不过许久之后，艾尔文知道了事情的真相。  
“老师。”  
艾尔文猜测事情与桌面上的那一页研究有关。玛利诺维总是控制不住地去看那些文字。  
所以他问：“帝国研究院会拿活人做实验吗？”  
“……”  
“您会有罪恶感吗？”

玛利诺维想起来一个充满罪恶的选项。他要离开时，有这样一段对话。他对面的人说，你手握着这些资料，我们没有办法确定你究竟是否忠诚，总有一天我们会考虑清除掉你。他说，我设置了一个自动程序。只要我想，马上这些研究资料就会传进邻国和反叛者的手里。你要和我赌一下吗？对面的人又说，你选吧，是留在这儿，你想要什么就给你什么，权利，女人，金钱，我都可以给，还是说你偏要背叛？玛利诺维想了想说，我可以留下。  
我可以留下，他说。之后他被特工差点狙击到心脏死亡，他在医院住了些日子，出院后他们又有一次谈判。玛利诺维最后和他们交涉了一次，双方达成了共识。那同样是一个冬天。一个冰冷的冬天。

此时是冬天，外面忽而降下暴雪。玛利诺维从阳台回到客厅里，烟灭了。他从包里拿出一块巧克力，缓慢地拆开糖纸，缓慢地，生怕会破坏了它的完整。那是一个人送给他的礼物，但他没什么兴趣。他将那块心形的榛子巧克力塞进蕾姬·斯威特的嘴里，她没有躲避。这是玛利诺维竭尽全力表现的正常形式的好感。  
“你饿了吗？”他问，可是蕾姬·斯威特依旧在颤抖。他不需要再重复一次问题了，他打开厨房的门，为她倒了一杯酒。蕾姬·斯威特将酒一饮而尽。然后她干涸的喉咙中发出了声音：“这是你的家？”  
玛利诺维摇头。  
“是我以前的一个学生。他住在这里。只不过他现在去打工了。”  
“学生？”  
“嗯。”  
“你也睡过他？”  
玛利诺维一时间说不出话来。  
“厉害。”蕾姬·斯威特裹在毯子里，只露出一个头。她依旧感觉身体结满了冰霜，但现在她至少能够看清面前的事物了，“之后我要坐牢吗？”  
“不需要。”  
“那我去哪儿？”  
“别想这么多，先好好休息。”  
玛利诺维在厨房为她做了些简单的食物。蕾姬·斯威特狼吞虎咽，不知是不是因为酒的功效，她没有那么冷了。但她依旧裹在毛毯里。她的大脑这时才刚刚开始思考：为什么玛利诺维会有这间屋子的钥匙。她于是问到：  
“你和你的这个学生是什么关系？为什么你会有他家里的钥匙？”  
玛利诺维喝下一杯酒。他这才慢悠悠地回答：“我帮过他而已。”  
“他是我们学校毕业的？”  
玛利诺维摇摇头。  
他将盘子收好，丢进厨房的水池中。蕾姬·斯威特在沙发上半闭着眼，他们都没有打开电视。没有人想看它。他坐在她身边，继续说：  
“在教你们之前我在首都工作。我遇见了艾尔文·星绚……”

我又遇见了艾尔文·星绚。玛利诺维写道。然后将烟按灭。这已经是他抽的第三支烟了。星绚与众不同，就像他的名字。他对科学的热忱仿佛让我见到了十五岁的我自己，可是我们又不一样。  
他的笔顿了顿。他写：因为我是恐惧，而他是热爱。  
剥开他记忆的最后一层皮后露出的猩红内核，刺破它，腐烂的汁液流出来。玛利诺维看见自己的父亲与情人在屋内交欢，看见监狱里苍白枯瘦的人，看见那些行刑场上的惨叫，过节时复杂的应酬。他面对第一个抉择：改变还是逃避？他选择了逃避，他悄悄地、大胆地躲开了。紧接着他面对第二个抉择：改变还是逃避？他选择了逃避，因为他习惯了逃避。  
每个人都会逐渐腐烂，我也不例外。他写道。他想起十八岁时在酒吧里找妓女，离开时他点燃一支烟，刚好看到日出。太阳将天空染成了丁香紫，随后苍白凛冽的光才从地平线下溢出。他有一次在实验室里握着注射器，突然萌生了将毒药打进自己身体的念头。糟透了，他确信。他是个懦弱、可怜又无能的混蛋。  
可是，艾尔文·星绚不一样。他是真的热爱这门学科，尽管这门学科的尽头也是帝国那些摆脱不掉的枷锁。艾尔文·星绚不一样，他没有表现出对文学的厌恶，他没有说谎。  
他如此写下这些文字。  
正因如此，在他对我说想要杀人时，我才动摇了。他一遍又一遍问我，人们不该是自由的吗？真理也不应该被锁在帝国宣传部一间小小的办公室里。  
我反问道：你也没有罪恶感吗？  
艾尔文·星绚出乎我意料的冷静。他说：生命现在还很重要吗？战争踩在每个人头上。谁都会死，就算不死，也没有自由，没有自我意识。大家都是傀儡，生或死，早就没有意义了。  
所以你要杀人？杀了谁？  
所有人。星绚说。这样他们才能获救。  
别说傻话了。  
老师。他凝视着我的双眼——他说，老师，您会懂的。我一直以为在当下只有科学还保留着最后的中立。但如果它也不再客观，那这个社会真的已经从内而外腐坏了。  
我想起来一个词，反社会人格。但是我没有说。  
所以你要杀人吗？  
我不知道。他说。您会保护我的，对吗？

“我会保护你的。”他这一次笃定地回答。他说，去吧，星绚。去做你想做的事情。无论是投毒，杀人还是放火，只要你做得足够好，我会尽全力保护你。  
生物毒素的制剂由玛利诺维和艾尔文·星绚共同设计。他们坐在实验室里的时候，艾尔文将那本诗集递给了玛利诺维。他说，我读了诗集，还有一些小说。  
之后呢？玛利诺维漫不经心地问。  
我觉得糟透了。所有事情都糟透了。艾尔文·星绚还是老样子地面无表情，据他自己说，这是因为他的面部肌肉有一些问题。他其实是有感情的。  
帝国偏偏需要他这样看似无感情的人，帝国崇尚理性，不能畏惧死亡，不能悲伤，不能快乐。但是艾尔文·星绚和玛利诺维都认为，这绝不是感性。狂热和痴迷，对死亡的错误解读绝不是感性。帝国就像一块扭起来的毛巾，从中滴出无数肮脏的水。  
艾尔文·星绚盯着面前的烧瓶，突然岔开了话题，他说，老师，那您究竟做过人体实验没有？  
你为什么问这个？  
他们用的是谁的身体？死人的，还是活人的？  
他停顿了一下继续说，我知道project.6636的事情了。您是参与者之一，负责研究人们起死回生的可能性。是吗？  
玛利诺维没有回答。  
星绚继续、继续说下去。每一个字都刺在他的身体里。他说：  
“延缓衰老或起死回生必然是好事。但这只是把他们再度推向战场。成功了，您就是罪魁祸首。因为您知道战争不是正义的。”  
玛利诺维感觉到了疼痛，他发觉疼痛来源于他手中的诗集。它叫《觉醒》。  
艾尔文·星绚青绿色的眼眸里映着实验室惨白的灯。

蕾姬·斯威特的眼里映出客厅暖光的灯。她说：“所以，那个人曾经在你的包庇下杀了人？”  
“嗯。”  
“你是惯犯啊。”蕾姬·斯威特冷哼一声，“那最后呢？他退学之后在外打工？”  
“不，不是。”玛利诺维看向她，“极特殊的犯罪者有一个去处，那就是……收集尸体。”

“如果你愿意，收集尸体的工作我可以让蕾姬·斯威特去做。”女军官说，“project.6636还要继续进行，实验的原材料就是战场上的尸体。每场战役之后，战后遗体处理小组都要去收集尸体，不符合标准的我们会统一修建战士陵墓举行追悼会。”  
“但她没犯罪。”玛利诺维揉揉太阳穴，“我说过很多次了。她没有放火。”  
“不，她烧掉了军装。这是对帝国的大不敬。”   
玛利诺维沉默了。或许那个工作也不是什么坏事，他想，有休息，也不会被监视，只是平日里必须在首都的特定地区活动。而且还有艾尔文·星绚，说到他，玛利诺维曾以为自己可以保护他。但是他没能成功，不过艾尔文·星绚对他说，他感觉这样的工作很不错。说不定有机会可以彻底终止掉那个起死回生的研究。  
他闭上眼，不再与女军官争论。他只是想起来那个名字，轻声说，星绚……

星绚，他说。他在纸上写下“Hoshiaya”几个字。我的名字是艾尔文·星绚。但我更希望你能叫我艾尔文。  
蕾姬·斯威特来到首都的第二天，玛利诺维有事情要离开，于是她被玛利诺维送到了首都的帝国第一军校，她的手上有个联络环，一旦有什么事情马上就会通知玛利诺维。蕾姬·斯威特站在军校干枯的花坛边，那里有一条小路，学生们都在上课，她要在这里等玛利诺维回来。下雪了，她想。下雪了。彼时万籁俱寂，唯有远方传来星星点点读书声。她踩在雪上，这是她第一次见到北方的雪。  
她向前走。吃过药之后，她不再感觉冷。第一步，她踏在雪上，第二步，她踏在雪下石砖上，第三步，她踏在前方的路上。蕾姬·斯威特忽然感觉自己变成了雪；她终于脱掉了军服，离开了孤儿院，摆脱了许多桎梏，她点燃火，带来光。她随风飘走了。风里她听见一个人的声音，声音在呼喊她的名字。  
露琪亚，她喃喃道，少女的身影也像是被雪掩埋了似的，逐渐变得模糊。露琪亚，她对着雪说。我替你报仇了。  
蕾姬。身后人喊到。蕾姬·斯威特。  
她回过头，黑发少年围着一条长围巾，呼出的气凝结成白雾。他的耳朵冻得发红，手也有些发红。他的口袋里别着一支笔。他拿出笔，还有纸。他说他叫星绚。

“星绚。”  
玛利诺维点了三次烟都没有成功。他努力用手掌遮盖住冰冷的空气，终于烟雾才在他面前燃烧起来。他坐在广场一角，光芒从他头顶的灯上降落。雪夜里，一切都只有昏黄的颜色。  
艾尔文·星绚不情愿地回答说，老师，请叫我艾尔文吧。  
“星绚，以后照顾好蕾姬。”他说。  
“我不是小孩子了。”蕾姬·斯威特裹在毛皮大衣里大声抗议，“我自己会照顾好我自己。不就是去收集尸体吗？比在军校里轻松多了！”  
下雪了。雪花在向下飘落，空气变得朦胧。有人在行走，有人停下脚步。下雪了。蕾姬·斯威特搓着双手。远方的雪夜里，一轮新月高挂于穹顶。轻薄的云层逐渐散去，他们看到了星。星之下，是光。


End file.
